The Loyalty of Feather
by Kartlyn
Summary: One-shot. When Featherpaw must battle against Shadeoak and his Clanmates, how does she handle it? If this gets some reveiws, i will write a story based on this ;


Featherpaw crouched, listening. Movement under the holly bush signaled prey. Featherpaw's nostrils flared. _Vole._ Featherpaw stood and glanced at the beech tree a couple foxlengths away. She padded quietly and scooped up a few beech nuts and hobbled back to the bush on three paws. She dropped the nuts outside it and crouched behind some ferns to wait. Movement paused under the holly and, even though muted by distance, Featherpaw heard the vole's heartbeat quicken. The vole scrabbled under the bush and peeked out. When the nuts were in its sight, the vole hurried to reach them, desperate to grab the beech nuts and return to the shelter of the holly. _Not fast enough,_ Featherpaw grinned and leaped but landed short. Cursing under her breath, she saw the prey scurry away and narrowed her brilliant forest green eyes. She wasn't going to let it get away. Again she leaped, father and stronger, arching her small body over low bracken. With accurate timing, Featherpaw's dark grey-tipped forepaws landed on the vole's neck. With a snap, it was fresh-kill. "That was a great catch!" Featherpaw tilted her head and looked up to see Birchpaw- now Birchstripe- shoulder his way through some brambles. "Even though you landed short the first try, that second leap was -," Birchstripe was cut off as he was unwillingly halted. He glanced back to see his dark tabby striped tail caught in the thorns. He tried thrashing his tail to free it but the tangles just grew worse. "If you keep doing that, they're just going to grow worse." Featherpaw implied, trying not to laugh at her friend. Birchstripe regarded Featherpaw, his ears half-flattened but his eyes shone with laughter. "Help," he pleaded. Featherpaw rolled her eyes and stepped forward, mock- grumbling 'clumsy badger' under her breath. When his tail was freed, he leaned forward to rub his muzzle along her cheek but when his nose grazed her whiskers she ducked her head and looked away. "Birchstripe," she whispered. Birchstripe sat back, hurt showed in his yellow-green eyes. Hiding his embarrassment, he reached back and licked his dark brown tabby pelt. "I-I'm sorry Birchstripe, but don't feel the same way," Featherpaw looked back at Birchstripe with guilt. "You'll find a she-cat that deserves you, Birchstripe. That cat is not me." Birchstripe's eyes narrowed with anger. "What do you mean? Featherpaw, you deserve any cat that has the same feelings for you as I do! Don't ever say you don't deserve any cat!" Featherpaw was still looking at him, guilt evident in her dark green eyes. Suddenly, a scent crept its way to her nose. She froze. Birchstripe scented it too. "ShadowClan," Featherpaw hissed. With that she was pounding to the border with Birchstripe on her heels. The ShadowClan border was only a tree-length from their half-argument. They skidded to a stop at the border and Featherpaw snarled at the cats there. Olivenose was leading the patrol, Redwillow and Pinenose took place behind her and other ShadowClanners fanned out from her. Dawnpaw could account the rest. Ferretclaw, Scorchfur, Goldstorm, Shadeoak… Shadeoak! Dawnpaw wasn't surprised but she didn't want to fight Shadeoak. Shadeoak's smoky-grey pelt bristled as he glared at Birchstripe. When he glanced at Featherpaw, his fur flattened and his almost brown eyes were agonized. _He feels the same._ "What are you doing here with so many warriors?" Birchstripe barked. Featherpaw's hackles rose and she bared her teeth in the beginnings of a snarl. Power electrified her muscles, she wanted this fight. Featherpaw glared at Pinenose and the black she-cat returned the hatred. _Especially against _her, Featherpaw dug her claws into the earth. "ThunderClan needs to be taught a lesson! ThunderClan is not the best Clan of the lake!" Redwillow exclaimed. "Well, it doesn't make you look better by attacking _us_," Featherpaw shot back. She couldn't help it. Birchstripe's tail lashed against her flank. "Go get others," he hissed. Featherpaw's eyes flashed in anger. "No, you run and I'll stay here and fight," "You're the fastest cat in the Clan and you know it. Go!" Featherpaw venomously let her eyes travel from cat to cat but let her gaze rest longer on Shadeoak. He gave a tiny nod. _Go._ Featherpaw turned and sprinted into the undergrowth, arching over the same bracken, past the holly bush. Olivenose flicked her white and ginger tail to Shadeoak. "After her," Shadeoak was smart enough not to show his relief. He sprang after mottled silver apprentice. Birchstripe watched him and he tensed, about to fly at the smoky-pelted blur but Redwillow leaped first, pinning the young warrior. When Shadeoak saw a dark grey-tipped, tail flick behind brambles, he sped up. Featherpaw spun ready to attack but when she saw Shadeoak she stopped. Shadeoak slowed to a halt also and they stood for a second then Featherpaw leaned forward to brush muzzles with the smoky warrior. "We have to fight," she whispered. "I won't fight you but I have to fight your Clanmates with all I've got. We are loyal to our Clans." Shadeoak nodded. "I know. Me too," Featherpaw didn't smile but her eyes did. Oh, how Shadeoak loved her eyes. Dark and green, like the pine needles surrounding the ShadowClan camp… Those beautiful green eyes sparked a little. "Chase me, "she whispered. Shadeoak shook his head. "As if I could catch you." Featherpaw lovingly blinked then turned tail and ran. Shadeoak followed, not trying his best. He lost Featherpaw and a few foxlengths away was a huge bramble bush. Surprised yowls came from behind it. Shadeoak slowed and stopped as the brambles shook violently and multiple cats pushed outward. Spiderleg, Vixenpaw, Berrynose and Hazeltail led by Featherpaw spied Shadeoak lengths away from the ThunderClan entrance and Featherpaw bared her teeth. "You made the wrong decision to come after me, Shadeoak." Featherpaw jutted her chin to the ShadowClan border and he spun and ran. Featherpaw was catching up to him, even though she wasn't really trying. He felt a sheathed paw brush his tail and he put on another burst of speed. When the border came into view, Featherpaw saw that all the ShadowClan cats were attacking Birchstripe. Outraged that they were ganging up on him she leaped past Shadeoak and rammed into Pinenose, carrying her off her paws. The black she-cat twisted out of Featherpaw's grasp and towered over the apprentice. Featherpaw crouched as if to dart forward, under Pinenose's belly. "Not this time," the she-cat snarled. And she flew forward, low to the ground. Featherpaw leaped up, twisted in mid-air and landed on the black she-cat's back. The small silver apprentice dug her claws into her shoulders and raked Pinenose's spine. "No; not this time," Featherpaw hissed in her ear. The black she-cat yowled and threw herself onto her back. Featherpaw bounced away. When Pinenose regained her footing, Featherpaw sprang forward to lash at Pinenose's head. Featherpaw then back-flipped away as Pinenose lurched forward, catching her black chin with her hind paws. Pinenose tumbled to the ground stunned and Featherpaw pounced on her, pinning the black she-cat. With a burst of strength, Pinenose had flipped Featherpaw to the ground. Featherpaw scrabbled her hind claw under her enemy's belly, tearing out clumps of fur. Pinenose ignored the pain and swiped Featherpaw's muzzle with her long claws. Featherpaw tasted her own blood on her tongue. Enraged, Featherpaw pushed all four paws against the cat's belly. The silver apprentice clambered up as Pinenose skidded a few tail-lengths away. Featherpaw turned to lead the ShadowClan warrior into the brambles but Pinenose caught her, flying forward with a magnificent leap, flattening Featherpaw on her belly. Pinenose, mercilessly, attacked Featherpaw's ears. Blood ran down Featherpaw's cheeks like red tears as she lunged forward and twisted with a roar of rage, slamming an un-sheathed paw into Pinenose's shoulder, creating a deep gash. Pinenose rolled away. Featherpaw flew forward but landed short when Olivenose yowled, "ShadowClan retreat!" Featherpaw glared claws at Pinenose. "Yeah, ShadowClan, _retreat,_" Featherpaw sneered. Pinenose lurched onto her hind paws. _Obviously, the fight's not over for her. _Pinenose lashed out and scored Featherpaw across her pale silver chest. Featherpaw stumbled to the ground when Shadeoak shoved Pinenose. "Go! That's an order!" Shadeoak glanced at Featherpaw with wide eyes and she struggled to her paws. Pinenose snapped in Featherpaw's direction as Featherpaw stood as tall as she could, narrowing her eyes. Pinenose backed into the undergrowth on ShadowClan territory, her pale green eyes venomous, and disappeared. Vixenpaw came up to Featherpaw and pressed her flank against her friend's. "Are you okay?" Vixenpaw asked. Featherpaw slumped onto Vixenpaw's flank. Hazeltail bounded over. Fur was missing from her flanks and a small scratch stretched across her pretty muzzle but other-wise, she looked fine. Her blue-greens eyes were worried when she saw the gaping wound on Featherpaw's chest. "Do you need help?" Vixenpaw's eyes were wide with anxiety for her best friend. Hazeltail slid her grey shoulder under Featherpaw's and helped her struggle back to camp. Featherpaw coughed and turned her head. Out of the corner of her eye, Featherpaw saw a flash of smoke and yellow eyes. Featherpaw gave the tiniest of nods. Of course, she would meet him tonight. Whenever he wanted to, she was there.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting," Lionstar yowled from Highledge. Featherpaw looked up at her broad-shouldered father from her shared black bird with Vixenpaw. Featherpaw stood, wincing, and glanced at Vixenpaw who shrugged and stood as well. Together, they padded to stand next to Featherpaw's mentor, Squirrelflight, with Vixenpaw still supporting Featherpaw. Featherpaw leaned down to lick the fur above the cobwebs protecting her chest. Jayfeather told her that she'll have to stay in camp for a few days. "We have gathered to welcome two new warriors to ThunderClan." Featherpaw froze and Vixenpaw's pricked forward so far, it seemed like she didn't hear him right. _A- A warrior? Oh finally! This is all I ever dreamed about!_ Featherpaw's muscles defrosted when she felt her Clan's stares, waiting for her to step up next to her friend. Featherpaw padded forward in the middle of the circle under Highledge, her cobweb-covered ears burning with embarrassment. Lionstar leaped down to stand in front of Vixenpaw. "Vixenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Vixenpaw's eyes glistened. "I do." Convection ran deep in her words. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Vixenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Vixenfoot. StarClan honors your intelligence and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lionstar bowed his great golden head and touched his muzzle to Vixenfoot's reddish-brown head and she licked his shoulder. Lionstar turned to Featherpaw; he gazed at his only daughter. The rest of his family. Lionstar's steps slowed as memories flashed through Featherpaw's mind. Her mother, Cinderheart had been mercilessly murdered by rouges when Featherpaw became an apprentice. Grief sobered Featherpaw's excitement but she knew Cinderheart would want her to be happy during her warrior ceremony. Featherpaw gazed at the darkening sky and knew her mother was up there in StarClan, watching her. "Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lionstar asked his daughter. Featherpaw breathed and lifted her chin. "I do." Lionstar smiled a sad smile. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Featherstep. StarClan honors your battle-skill and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lionstar rested his muzzle on Featherstep's head and she licked her father's golden tabby shoulder. "Featherstep! Vixenfoot! Featherstep! Vixenfoot!" The Clan cheered. _"Featherstep,"_ The whisper ruffled her ear fur. The voice was so familiar. The voice of a mother. Her mother. Featherstep looked to the trees in the direction of the ShadowClan border. _Loyalty…. I'm sorry Shadeoak but I can't see you tonight._

Just beyond the ShadowClan border, a dark grey tom sat, digging his claws into the earth. He glanced into the ThunderClan forest, disappointment clouding his yellow eyes. He sighed, wanting to just fall asleep here a wake to the dark green eyes that he loved so much. But no, he had dawn patrol. Shadeoak stood and melted back into the shadowy pines with his shoulders drooping in dejection.


End file.
